A Dangerous Path
by BrknBella2oo9
Summary: Don’t worry about it I’ll save you anytime you need me to. And it’s a pleasure meeting you.” He replied so smoothly. I turned crimson with his words. This is my versoin of twilight..it will change once this story gets bigger. Enjoy! *Bella*
1. The start of a Dangerous path

**Okay so here's the first chapter to my first fan fic **

**Hope you enjoy**

**I of course ****do not own twilight**** or ****the characters**** …the story I did make up but its an more like a dream I had which I got im sure from reading the book**

**so I hope you enjoy please review**

**Bella**

**read my bio too if you want to **

**have a nice day or evening **

**[[_Thoughts are always in italics_**

"Isabella? Did you hear me? You can take your seat next to Edward; you'll be his new lab partner for the rest of the year."

_Look at all those people staring at me. I wonder if I'll ever fit in. What did Ms... Ms...oh damn i wasn't paying attention to her name either...Oh well..._

_She's looking at me like I'm stupid or something maybe I should ask if I missed something..._

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked as politely as I could.

She replied slowly, as if i would have missed something, "I said you can sit next to Edward. Mr. Cullen would you be polite enough to show Bella here where to get her lab equipment?"

I saw the Bronze haired boy look up..._wow he wasn't staring at me...His hair is so different, his face looks like something straight out of a photo shoot, his eyes, my gosh his eyes are magnificent, a liquid topaz type color and his lips are perfect they are starting to move...whats he saying? I need to snap back to reality_. He mumbled something to the teacher but I didn't hear him. I had never seen anyone so perfect, so graceful. He stood up and waited for me to join him at the back lab table. _Don't trip. Whatever you do don't trip. _I was surprised when I made it to the table without stumbling over my own two feet. I set my schedule down on the lab table and dropped my book bag next to my stool. Then I turned around to face Edward and follow him to what I was guessing to be the equipment room. But just my luck... I turned too fast and felt myself begin to fall. _Stupid, stupid klutz. I wonder if the whole class is still watching me...oh i hope Edward is still turned. _My thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand stabilizing my balance and setting me straight. When all of the sudden I felt something electrify my entire body.

"Ouch" _What was that? It didn't really hurt it justtook me by suprise by still that was weird..._The cold hand immediately let go and I looked up to see who's it was. It was Edward._How did he get over here so fast?He was on the other side of the table..._I tried to thank him for saving me from the fall but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was staring at me; he had a mixed look on his face. He looked shocked and to some point repulsed. I felt horrible. _Great now he knows im a klutz and probably will never speak to me, he probably thinks im the biggest idiot ever..._And sure enough seconds later he walked up to the teacher and whispered something to her. She simply nodded her head and he left the room. I stood there staring after him my arm still up in the position he was holding it._ I cant believe I disgusted him that much...maybe he already hates me or something...He looks so perfect, but it was scary his eyes where a liquid topaz color and once he touched me they turned black...I wonder what that was about...maybe im just seeing things..._

"Oh don't mind him he's kind of strange. He likes to keep to himself" I turned to see and awkward boy standing next to me staring at me like i was a piece of meat or something. I gave him a sort of repulsed look and he immediately fell silent. "I'll show you the equipment room" I followed him. He handed me a tray and told me that i would need a telescope a Petri dish a pipette a blade and a new needle from the box with individually wrapped needles.

He turned back to me and smiled "When your done with the needle you'll need to throw it away in this bio hazard bin okay? By the way my name is Mike Newton. I already know who you are. I think the whole town already does." _The whole town? I thought about it for a while. I could see it in this small towns headlines now, "The chiefs daughter finally returns to Forks to stay"...word sure did get around fast here_. I smiled at him and turned around to go back to my seat. Edward was no where to be seen. _Well what did you think that he went to the bathroom or something? _

I some how managed to find the rest of my classes with that Mike kid following me around asking if he could help me in anyway. I finally got rid of him by ducking into the girls restroom and saying I had a female problem to handle. 3RD period would be starting soon. I had no idea where room 240 was. I heard a toilet flush behind me and started washing my hands. "Your Isabella Swan aren't you?" The girl was average height, brown eyes, blonde hair.

"My names Jessica nice to meet you Isabella" _ugh she said it again. I hate it when people call me Isabella it sounds all professional and grownup like._

" I prefer Bella thanks. Nice to met you too Jessica."_ I was kind of ignoring her comments… I was kind of busy thinking about that Edward guy… he was so perfect and he saved me from falling flat on my face and I didn't even get to thank him…I started to wonder whether or not I had more classes with him… I hoped I did_

She looked at me eagerly I decided to pay attention. " do you need help finding your next class or something? Here let me see your schedule." She snatched my schedule from my pocket. It honestly kind of annoyed me.

She let out a squeal of delight "OoO we have two classes together! The next class and algebra together during the lunch period. You can sit next to me at lunch if you would like." She sounded a little to eager to me.

I did appreciate her helping me find the rest of my classes though so I agreed.

The day went by fairly fast and the classes where pretty easy. I heard my tummy start rumbling and was glad it was finally lunch time. I went through the line with Jessica and listened to her babble on and on asking me if I had any crushes yet or if I had a date and so on and so on. I simply smiled at her and let her talk. We finally came to the table I was guessing was ours for she tilted her head towards it telling me to "sit".

I looked around the lunch room and took in all the sights when I came across a table full of gorgeous people. There was a big muscular guy who seemed pretty intimidating and was hand in hand with the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen._ I wish I looked like her...she seems so confident..._Next to her was another stunning girl hand in hand with a smaller but still built guy with messy dark brown hair. And next to him was _Edward. _The guy I disgusted during biology. The guy that ran from me. The guy that was on my mind all day long. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so perfect. And then he glanced up and his now once again liquid topaz eyes locked with mine. He gave me a marvelous crooked grin and I felt my self start melting.

"Bella are you even listening to me? What are you staring at? Hello Earth to Bella?" Jessica waved her hands in front of my face impatiently. I blinked. I realized she was talking. "Huh? What?" I replied still kind of dazed.

"I said what are you staring at?" She followed my gaze and Edward turned away before she saw him staring back. Her mouth made a small "o". "I see now Bella you have a thing for the Cullen's huh?"

"They are all Cullen's? You mean they are all brothers and sisters? But what about those two that are together and the smaller ones two, they seem to be dating."

"They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen. He's a doctor and works at the hospital here in forks. They always keep to themselves though it's a shame. There's so many girls after Edward and he doesn't even seem to notice them…OMG I think Edward Cullen is walking over here towards you." Jessica immediately turned away and pretended to be deep into conversation with that girl she called Lauren.

_Edward Cullen was walking in my direction…I wondered if this was really possible…He did after all run away from me in biology…Why would he be coming up to me now? Well at least now I can thank him…or what if this is some joke or something and he's just playing with me? I mean why would Edward Cullen the gorgeous god, want to come over and talk to me the average new girl?_

_He sat down….to late to think just start talking Bella don't mess this up!!!_ "Hi um Edward. I wanted to thank you for you know earlier when you kinda saved me from falling flat on my face. So yea thanks. Im Bella Swan by the way and its very nice to met you." Im sure I had a confused look on my face. I was after all very confused he ran away from me earlier and now there he was in all his glory sitting in front of me.

"Don't worry about it... I'll save you anytime you need me to." He chuckled, "And it's a pleasure meeting you." He replied so smoothly. I turned crimson with his words. "Your blushing… its beautiful"

"Im confused" the words just blurted out and I couldn't help it.

He looked at me for a moment taking in the blush Im guessing and asked " how so?"

"Well in biology after you caught me and I got that feeling you just ran from me and I didn't see you again for half the day until now. And im confused because now your talking to me when I thought I disgusted you or something like that…"

He looked at me sympathetically. "Im sorry for my rudeness.You dont disgust me in any way shape or form...you actually really intrigue me, but I had a good reason to have left. I know i'll have to explain better and i will once your ready to know. I had to go control an urge if you want to be around me you need to know that im a fairly dangerous person to be around." He flashed me a deadly gorgeous smile and then offered me to go sit at his table.I got up and followed without even looking back at Jessica. Now I was really confused. _Your 'dangerous' but you want me to go sit with you? _He turned around as if he read my thoughts and smirked at me.

I was interested to see where this would go…

**Okay so that's it for now. This is my first fan fic ever really it is. it was around 5:00 Central time when I started writing and know I have no idea what to do next.**

**Let me know how you like it **

**what you don't like **

**and what you think I should do with the story.**

**let me know about any mistakes you find and im sorry if there are some**

**Please review to let me know to keep writing please and thank you **

**Bella**


	2. Lunch Time

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT **

**I owe my title to LUVNYCKI**

**thank you so much for the help with the title**

**Please review... pouts... please please please**

**Hope you enjoy chapter two**

**Bella**

I sat down and noticed that every one had a tray full of food but no one had taken a single bite of food. _That's odd _I thought_ I hope they aren't on one of those fad diets were you just don't eat at all... they don't even need diets they are all so perfect._

_"_ Bella meet my family, this here is Jasper he's what you could call a moody person, Alice here might be small but you'd be surprised what comes in a small package, Rosalie here is wicked good with cars and Emmett here well he might look tough but he's actually a big softy. Every one this is Bella Swan" Edward smiled at me and I put on my best smile and looked around to each of them. Alice beamed back at me and eagerly asked me if I would like to go shopping with her this weekend. _Ugh shopping...I hate that more than hiking..._But she gave me the sweetest smile and looked at me with her beautiful topaz eyes and I couldn't say no._ I thought they weren't related...why do their eyes look the same?...Its nothing Bella you imagining things..._

"Sure I'll go with you but I don't have very much money to spend." I was sure that I would be embarrassed because she was properly dressed in name brands that I would only dream of owning.

"Oh don't worry about that Bella, I'll take care of it for you. Consider it a welcoming present. I'll even pick every thing out for you, all you have to do is try it on." _Alice was so sweet. She barely met me and she already wanted to buy me gifts_. I started blushing at the though of me dragging behind Alice while she handed me stuff to try on. _Great Im going to be a life size barbie doll._ Jasper smiled back at me when my eyes met his, Rosalie however didn't pay me any attention, except when I was turned away from her I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was giving me a purely disgusted look. My stomach sank. _How could she hate me? Did I offend her in anyway? _I tried to avoid her gaze every time she looked up. I finally came across the big guy, Emmett, he just smiled and said "I think we are going to be seeing a lot of you from now on..."_ I wonder what he means. Did Edward tell them something about me? Oh well I guess I'll find out eventually..._

Emmett smiled and began to laugh "So Bella Edward told us about your little incident in bio... your not always in danger are you?" Edward glared at him with disapproval it almost sounded like he growled._ There I go again instead of seeing things now im hearing them..._ I laughed I mean how could Edward get mad that Emmett was joking about it when he's the one that told them all in the first place?

After I stopped laughing I finally managed to reply "Well Im not a very coordinated person I tend to have a lot of trips and falls...in other words Im a huge klutz."

They all looked at me and Jasper finally asked "You don't get cuts often do you?"

"Oh no im as careful as can be not to get cuts... I can't stand the smell of blood" I scrunched up my face for effect.

"But Bella your a human...uh we can't smell blood"

"Yes Edward I can smell blood... the rusty, salty smell... trust me I can smell it...and when I do I usually get faint."

Rosalie finally spoke up. "Well isn't that interesting the girl cant stand blood..."

Edward made that sound again. The growling...or maybe he just needed to cough or sneeze or something. I dropped my schedule, I leaned over to pick it up and when I came back up Edwards face was mere inches away from mine. His perfect lips were slightly parted and he breathed out. His smell intoxicated me like nothing I have ever smelled before. It was amazing but I felt myself start to get faint.

"Bella? Bella are you alright? Bella can you hear me? Bella are you alright?" Edwards' angelic voice was calling me.

"Nice going Edward, Is this how you get your girls? Knock them out then have your way?" Emmett teased. Then I heard that noise again that growl. I tried my hardest to lift my hand and reach up for Edward. I felt a cold hand grab onto mine.

I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't make a sound. I felt like I was being lifted. Some one had me in their arms. I wrapped my arms around their neck and let myself sleep.

_Yuck what's that smell? Is that blood? _I woke up agitated. I looked around and found myself to be in the nurses office, but who was bleeding... was it me? I looked down and checked to make sure it wasn't me and then I saw him standing right next to me. Edward. He had a disgusted look on his face, all I could think was _I knew he didn't really like me_. He realized that I was awake and said "your right I hate the smell of blood too."_ ... he doesn't even seem to be breathing...man here I go again seeing things..._ I sighed with relief that it wasn't me disgusting him. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"Im good, but I don't really now what happened I just remember that I felt like I was being intoxicated by you and your scent" I felt the crimson burn into my cheeks.

Edward looked at me and seemed to be satisfied, he smirked "What are you smirking about Edward?"

He looked down at me on the nurse's bed and swept away a few hairs that stuck to my face. "The truth is Bella your scent is rather intoxicating and appealing to me too. It makes me just want to take a bite out of you." He smiled his gorgeous crooked grin. And I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so silly Edward." He gave me a rather malicious grin and bent down over me. I forgot how to breathe. His smell surrounded me again his face was inches from mine. "Bella Im a dangerous guy I already told you that… but I can't stay away from you…and you seem to be drawn to me too..." Our lips were so close when Alice walked in. "It's about time you wake up! I was worried sick! You're still going shopping with me. Now I have to make up for Edward somehow knocking you out too! Bella what size shoe are you? How about pants? And if you want we could go to Victoria's Secret too." I just looked at her half horrified half dazed…I still wasn't used to how beautiful these people are.

Edward read my expression and voiced what I couldn't "Alice now is not really a good time don't you think? I mean she just woke up."

"Im sorry Edward… hey maybe we should take her to Carlisle so that he can make sure she's okay."

"Bella do you want to go to Carlisle? He's a doctor and he can make sure you'll be fine."

"No thanks Edward, Im sure Im fine. I didn't hit my head or anything, besides I need to get home and start making dinner for Charlie. Thanks though maybe before we go shopping I can meet your family then." I really did want to go meet them, but I just didn't know what Charlie would say.

"That's great Bella im sure they would love to meet you. But how are you getting home? I heard that truck your dad had bought for you wont even start." _So word does really spread like wildfire in a small town…_

"Yea the truck did break down just a few days before I got here. Im walking for now." I thought about it for a minute. _Eww walking home in Forks was going to be a nightmare…I hate the weather here its always raining and im sure some one in a car will splash me or something…_

Edwards voice once again interrupted my thoughts. "I could give you a ride home If you would like."

"No thanks. Don't you have to drive the rest of your family home?" I really did want to go with Edward but I didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"No we have our own cars. It would be no trouble taking you home." I smiled to myself. I felt the blush start coming back to my cheeks. "Okay then" I smiled at him. I think I like this guy…._well no duh I like this guy…isn't it kind of obvious?_

Edward smiled his biggest smile yet and simply said "Great then follow me my lady, your chariot awaits."

**So here it is……. chapter two**

**sorry its so short I can usually write more but hey I just started on this story at 5 p.m. central time**

**I think im doing good but I could be wrong so please review**

**All you have to do is click that button on the bottom left right there **

**And you will have made my day…or night in this case **

**Thanks again **

**Bella**

**p.s im not sure if I'll be able to update 2mrw but I'll do my best…promise**


	3. Vampire?

**Again I do not own twilight or the characters**

**Please read and review I've had a good number of hits but only 2 reviews**

**Reviews let me know whether or not I'm doing good and if you like or hate the story**

**So please review**

**Thanks again Bella**

_**Bella's POV**_

I followed him out to the senior parking lot. I immediately knew which cars belonged to him and his family. They were all parked next to each other, and no one parked next to their cars. _They are probably scared of what Emmett would do if some one would even dent their cars. _It was fairly easy to tell which car belonged to whom. The first car was a yellow Porsche 911 Carrera S _Alice. _I thought_. That had to be Alice's car. Who else would have a bright yellow car? _Next to her car was a dark green Volvo C70_. Jasper's I'm sure. _Next to his was a candy apple red Ferrari F430. _That has to be Rosalie's…its beautiful. _Next was what I guessed to be Emmett's Blue Ferrari Scaglietti. Then I saw Edwards's car. A Black Ferrari 575M Maranello. My jaw dropped. _These are all freakishly fast cars…not to mention fairly expensive…_ "Wow, Edward these are all of your family's cars?"

Edward gave me a sincere smile. "Carlisle is sort of a car collector and being a doctor he can afford it too." He grinned at me I was impressed. "Shall we get going?"

"Oh yea" I followed him over to the passenger side of his well kept Ferrari. He opened the door for me and helped me in. _It's even more amazing on the inside_. Edward closed the door once I was properly seated and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. He waved good bye to his family and said he'd see them at home. He opened the door and got in…._mmm his whole car smells just like him…_ I breathed in deeply and laid my head back. "Bella? Is everything all right?" _Everything is fine just let me sit here and take in the smell…_"Bella?" "Oh yea sorry Edward everything is just fine." He chuckled and put the car in reverse. I was looking out the window and I gasped. We were already in the back streets of the school. "How did you get out of the parking lot so fast?" _…am I going crazy? Maybe I had my eyes closed longer than I thought…what was going on here? How could we be out of the parking lot so fast?_

Edward looked at me and I started at the speedometer. "EDWARD WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAST? KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!" _Is he crazy? He had his Ferrari_ _going almost its top speed …this is crazy…hmmm he's a pretty good driver though… "_Don't worry Bella I know what I'm doing. It's just that in a fast car like this you can help but go fast. Believe me, I promise I wont let you get hurt."

"I believe you Edward." And for some reason I really did. I trusted his fast driving but only because he was sitting right next to me. "Just slow down when you get to my street…do remember my father is a cop."

"What ever you say Bella." Edward was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning into me. _How could this Greek god be interested in me? Of all the gorgeous girls after him he wants me?..._ "What are you thinking about Bella? I can usually tell what others are thinking but you are a mystery to me."

I quickly come up with something to say. "Oh I'm just thinking about what I'm going to cook for Charlie once I get home. If you would like you could stay and eat dinner with us I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind."

"I would love to stay for dinner Bella but I'm afraid I'm not very hungry at the moment. But thank you so much for the offer." It looked like he hung his head down a bit. _There you go again Bella…seeing things…_ "So Bella why did you move down here to Forks?"

"Well my mother was getting remarried and she was going to move in with Phil and I really didn't want to be a bother so I came down here to Charlie. He needs someone to cook for him anyways." I giggled trying to imagine Charlie trying to cook his own meals. He always was a horrible cook. He couldn't even cook those ramen noodles right. "How about you and your family? I heard you all were adopted."

"More like saved…Carlisle saved me when I was ill. My mother Elizabeth had died from the same illness I had begging Carlisle to save me, so he took me in. The others also have a story but it is not my place to tell."

Before I knew it we were parked in front of Charlie's and Edward was walking around to open the door for me. "Here we are my lady, your home sweet home." I couldn't help but giggle at his words. Edward was such a gentleman. I felt the blush start rising back to my cheeks for the 4th time today and started walking towards the door. Edward was right by my side. He gave me a good by hug and said he had to go. To be honest I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to spend more time with him. "I'll be here to give you a ride to school tomorrow okay?" I simply nodded my head and waved goodbye. He was off my street in a total of five seconds._ Wow that boy likes to drive fast…_

I went up the stairs to my bedroom and put my book bag down. I took off my coat and hung it on my coat rack to dry off a bit. Then I headed down stairs a went to the kitchen. _What should I make for Charlie?...chicken, spaghetti, fish? _Fish sounds good. I grabbed the seasonings I used and turned the oven on to 350 degrees. I seasoned the fish with a garlic salt and some paprika. I found some foil and put in the pan I would be using and rubbed it down with just enough extra virgin olive oil to were the fish wouldn't stick to the bottom. I placed the fish fillets in the pan and set the pan in the oven. _Charlie should enjoy this…he loves fish…_I set the timer for about thirty-five minutes. And went up to my room to start on some homework from the classes I did get to attend. _Stupid Bella…how could I pass out from just smelling him?...mmmm but he does smell so darn good I couldn't help it…I wonder what he thinks about me…or if he can tell that I like him…_

Ding dong…The door bell rang. I reluctantly moved from my comfortable position on the bed and headed down stairs to see who it was. I opened the door and smiled.

_**Edwards POV**_

As soon as I got home from dropping Bella off I was bombarded by questions from the family.

"Edward why did you have to leave and go hunt after you touched her?"

"Edward how did you make her pass out?"

"Edward do you like this girl?"

"Are you going to let her find out about us?"

As if their questions weren't enough their thoughts wouldn't cease.

_I hope she finds out what we are and never speaks to Edward again…_Rosalie of course. I started to growl at her but stopped because of Alice's thoughts.

_I should take her to get some fancy lingerie at Victoria's Secret…OoO I can't wait to take her shopping this weekend… _

_I cant believe how much emotion that girl was feeling every time she looked at Edward…I'm surprised I didn't jump onto Alice with all those feelings she was sending my way. _Jasper, but what did he mean. What feelings? Does Bella like me? She smelled so appealing to me. And she made me feel _human._

_That girl is a disaster waiting to happen…I love seeing her human reactions though…the blushing and the fainting…it's hilarious…_Emmett. He was right though her human reactions we quite lovely…the blushing that is. I loved the way she blushed. I had to see her again. I need to get away from all of these thoughts and questions. I ran as fast as I could. I needed to see Bella again. In no time at all I was already seconds away from her house. But then I smelled it. The foul gruesome smell. Werewolf.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Oh my gosh Jacob? Is that you? Your huge how did you get so big? Oh my goodness it's good to see you again."_ Jacob is huge…and he seems so hot there's steam radiating off of his skin. _I met Jacob when I was a little girl and I went fishing do to La Push with Charlie one summer.

"Hi Bella I heard you were back and wanted to come see for myself…" He cut off his sentence and looked around sort of panicked. His nostrils flared and he mumbled something that sounded a lot like _vampire._

"I'm sorry Jacob what was that?" He was acting strange almost as if he was in danger or something.

"I'm sorry Bella but I have to go."

"Oh please stay for dinner at…." I was talking to my self he had turned an ran away.

_That was strange…I swear he said vampire. Damnit here I go again hearing things…Is that Edward?_ I walked out into the street with an umbrella. The rain was starting to come down hard. I ran towards Edward so that he wouldn't get soaked. Big mistake I tripped and fell hard on the road. All I remember seeing was a pair of headlights coming my way. This is it. I'm going to die.

All of the sudden I was in some ones arms and they were running really fast. Freakishly fast is more like it. I started screaming let me down let me go. I turned my head to see who had saved me and gasped. "Edward? But how your where all the way down the street…how can you be running so fast? How did you get back here? What's going on?"

I had millions of thoughts run through my head…

_Is Edward a vampire?_

**That's it for chapter 3**

**Please review and tell me what you do and don't like **

**Please and thank you **

**I'll update soon I promise **

**Bella**


	4. A gorgeous meadow

**Okay so one im soooooooooo sorry i haven't been on in forever...My mom cut the Internet and we finally got it back not to long ago WOOOH VERIZON FIOS!! but once i got it back i forgot all my passwords...to emails, this, everything ... i was so frustrated but FINALLY i figured them out again so im back **

**Again im realllllly reallly sorry!!**

**please don't hate me! But yea I'm going to need encouragement please! Just so i know you still want to read this...oh and also i was wondering if later when this story gets bigger and trust me it will...i was wondering if anyone wanted lemons...or for the story to get lemony...you do know what that means right? mmmm a hot and steamy Edward...but you guys got to let me know if its a yay or neigh...**

**And of course you all know i dont own the characters /**

We were in a meadow. A beautiful one at that. _Oh my gosh this place is gorgeous...wait what happened? Wasn't I going to die a few seconds ago? Is Edward Cullen really a vampire?_..._"_Edward... would you please explain to me what is going on? Please don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry Bella but you may not like what your about to hear...or believe it for that matter." He paused to look at me...to read my facial expression I'm guessing. _I think I already know what's going on...what Jacob said...the car...the running...I mean he got back to my house pretty fast on foot..._"But the truth is me and my family are vampires. I know it sounds kind of crazy but we aren't your stereotypical vampire. We only hunt or drink from animals. As long as we don't smell human blood for the most part we control our urges. Its kind of like you humans being vegetarians. Same concept except it just applies differently. Bella?"

_He's actually serious? A vegetarian vampire? Is that even possible? I wonder how many people he's killed...wait never mind I don't want to know that. Wait I knew it. All along I had a sense something was way different about him than most gorgeous guys. "_I'm sorry Edward, but yea you vampire, vegetarian, yea sure I believe you." I really did believe him, but I couldn't help it that I was still in some kind of shock. I mean yea sure I had the _**"feeling"**_ all along but it's just a little bit different when you know your not going crazy and it is true. "Are you sure Bella? You seem a little pale. Are you okay?"

"Yea im fine Edward it's just going to take some getting used to." _And maybe even a shrink..._ " I think I had the feeling all along."

Edward looked at me as if he was searching for something. He finally spoke. "You mean to tell me now that you know what I am your not afraid of me? I told you I was dangerous. Im a monster without a soul."

"No im not scared of you. Why would I be, you've never hurt me and your not soulless, if you were you wouldn't havesaved me. Thanks for that by the way." He simply chuckled and gaveme his crooked grin and said " I did after all say I'd save you anytime you needed me to didn't I?"

I smiled and thought about that conversation we had in the cafeteria. Those were his exact words.'Don't worry about it... I'll save you anytime you need me to.' I couldn't help but smile. And then I thought about the dinner I was cooking for Charlie. "Oh no! I was cooking dinner! The house is going to burn down..."

"Bella breathe. You are after all with a vampire. You haven't been gone long either. Just let me carry you like I did when we came over here and you'll be home in no time."

I let him pick me up and carry me in his arms. He was moving so fast I started to get a headache from watching things go past us so I buried my face in his neck. I inhaled deeply to take in his intoxicating smell when I heard him whisper "Bella breathe". He smell was just that intoxicating. I took a breath in and never wanted to release it in fear of losing his marvelous scent. I couldn't even smell the rain, that's how amazing his smell was. But as soon as I started to get dizzy we were already on the front steps of my house.

The door was still wide open from when I left it to go shelter Edward from the rain. Then I remember the fish. I ran to the kitchen and checked the timer the was still a good 10 minutes left until it was done. 25 minutes. I attempted some homework, saw Jacob Black for about a minute, ran to Edward, Fell, almost got ran over, got saved by a Edward, went to that beautiful meadow, was told a life long secret and then came back home. All within 25 minutes. This was definitely an amazing thing.

"Bella?" I heard the most beautiful sound...wait was that my name? Oh snaps...snap out of it Bella...I know your in shock but there's still a gorgeous guy waiting for you. Oh yea, right, Edward.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

Then my eyes got huge._Oh crap! There's garlic in the house!! Omg and that huge cross..._I ran to the kitchen to get rid of the garlic and ran past Edward in an attempt to get rid of the cross too when his cold handsome arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bella? What are you doing? Don't you know running around like crazy isn't the wisest thing for you to do?" Edward chuckled. _What's so funny? _

"Im getting rid of all this stuff that could hurt you." He belted out a laugh which left me confused.

Finally he calmed down enough to speak again. "Bella did you not listen when I said we are NOT your stereotypical vampires? These things do not effect us. How do you think that we'd be able to go to school like regular people?" His eyes twinkled from his laughter. He might be a giggles but know I feel a little ashamed of myself for thinking that he was just like Dracula or something. I felt my cheeks begin to turn crimson and turned away. "Sorry" was all I managed to get out before I felt Edward stiffen. I turned to see him and he looked rather focused.

"Bella your father will be here in less than a minute. I have to go now but promise me you'll be safe." He swept a strand of hair back from my face. I shivered at his touch once I caught his amazing scent again. I nodded, and with that he turned and was gone.

_Wow...I wonder how long it will take me to get used to that..._**DING**...The timer went of and I went to prepare a plate for Charlie. Sure enough no more than sixty seconds after Edward left I heard the door open and Charlie call "Bells?" He walked into the kitchen "Wow bells that looks and smells great! I could get used to this" I smiled but wasn't really paying attention. My thoughts would not leave Edward Cullen. I began to walk out of the kitchen when I heard Charlie say "Bella? Aren't you going to eat to?"

"No thanks Char- I mean dad I already ate" I lied. He looked a little disappointed but nodded his head and went back to his food. I had a feeling he hadn't had a home cooked meal in a long time. I began my way up the stairs being as careful as I could be and I amazed myself once I made it to the top without tripping. I went into my bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I looked into the mirror and criticized myself. After seeing all of the Cullens around school...especially that Rosalie, I couldn't help but feel my self-esteem down a good twenty points...if not more. I gave up and walked out into my room. I grabbed my pj shorts and an old tee shirt off of my purple comforter and changed. I turned on my computer and opened up itunes. I finally found my sleeping play list. It had all my favorites on it. It was mostly Debussy's music, but I also had some Kenny G and other various instrumental music. I loved a great variety of music don't get me wrong, but I can't really fall asleep to Akon -Smack that or anything like that because I would just want to dance or something. I walked over to my bed and got comfortable, but a few seconds later I got a little startled. _What was that in the window...great now I'm so tired I'm seeing things..._I just rolled around and tried my hardest to fall asleep. I was sure my dreams would consist of Edward. Just then Clarie De Lune came on **I love that song** and I fell asleep.

**So there you have it.. My first chapter in my return...for some reason when i posted this chapter before it cut off and i just noticed it now that im back and it made me get angry but i fixed it for you guys. I hope you all aren't terribly mad at me **

**Review and let me know what you think! Oh yea and remember what i said up top! **

**P.s Check out my profile **

**Love you guys,**

** Bella**


	5. Newton!

**Hey guys! Well first off I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who has added me to your favorites!! You guys rock!**

**And to ****Kemberlin you are right I does/will have my own twist. I mean don't get me wrong Im not going to change the story too much...yet...but I can't have it go just like the original...Because well im not as brilliant as Stephenie Meyer. So yes I will keep some original stuff (I hope thats what you mean) and I hope not to let you or any other readers down. So Kemberlin if you do keep reading let me know what you think...along with every other reader your opinion counts!!**

**Now back to the story**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I must say that I was rather disappointed to leave Bella. I was surprised I even heard Charlie. I was so intoxicated with her blo-...Uh I mean scent. I don't think that if this clumsy girl was to get a paper cut that I would keep true to the Carlisle lifestyle.

"Edward"

_Great...her scent actually got me intoxicated...now im hearing things..._I saw Bella stirring around in her sleep. I couldn't stay away from her and she intrigued me so, that I have to come watch her at night to try to figure out what it is about her. But I wasn't just hearing things. She was actually calling my name. I couldn't help but smile. I was so confused as to what to feel towards this girl. She was just as dangerous to me as I am to her. She could be my undoing with that tempting blood of hers, and I could bite her, which would result in two possible outcomes. 1.) I bite her and realize im going to kill her and stop...which would of course turn her or 2.) I would just kill her. I didn't like either of these outcomes very much but I can't stay away from her. She attracts me, I honestly don't know how she does it but she does without trying and throwing herself at me like the countless amount of girls at school or women at public places. Those women were truly disgusting. Their thoughts made me want to gag but I had to just ignore it and still be a polite gentlemen. Then I heard it again. She was like an angel, my smile couldn't help but grow every time she spoke my name. It was just so heavenly. I could faintly hear my family's thoughts.

"_Edward you better not do anything stupid she is after all my new shopping partner."_ I growled at this. I didn't want her to take Bella off shopping. I wouldn't get to see her for hours. But then again, she wasn't mine. At least not yet. For now we would just be friends.

"_I don't see what he could possibly like about her. She's so plain"_ Rosalie. I rolled my eyes, if she thought that she was obviously ignorant. Every guy in school was think about her...and believe me I would know.

"_Man that girl was kinda hot..opps...I hope Edward didn't hear that...Hey Edward!! if you did hear that don't tell rose!!"_ Was he thinking about Bella? Ha there you have it Rosalie you own man thinks Bella is hot.

"_Alice is wayyy tooo excited about this shopping with Bella thing...I feel like a little kid at christmas that might pee him self...I wonder if she saw something..."_ Ha ha I couldn't help but laugh. The thought of jasper peeing himself was really funny. But I sighed and I took one last look at my angel...for tonight anyways...and jumped from my post and ran back home. I couldn't help but feel a little empty. I may not have been right next to Bella but I still felt complete. _what is it about her...she might be my...no that's not possible..I've been around for so many years and seen many people before her...she couldn't be...could she?.._I walked through the doors to the house to find the entire family waiting for me in the living room. _What's going on._ I tried to focus in on my brothers and sisters thoughts. Alice was singing a song I heard before Bella was listening to it before she got ready for bed, I have to admit for some reason that song made me think some not so gentlemanly things...there was something in the beat. _"My mans got a heart like a rock cast in the sea"_ Ugh what was she hiding...she looks kind of excited...maybe it's the shopping thing. "_I wonder what to wear tomorrow...it has to be something to crush Bella's self-esteem._" I would never understand what Rosalie had against Bella. But finally Esme spoke. "Edward take a seat dear."

I sat down quickly and looked up at Carlisle. "Edward I need to know everything. How this girl makes you feel. How you react to her touch. Everything."

"Well whenever we touch I get this feeling. I can't explain it its like a shock. But it doesn't hurt. It runs through me and seems to restart my cold, dead heart. And I noticed whenever im away from her I feel empty. I never noticed the empty feeling before either, not until I felt her touch or held her in my arms. I mean I don't have the urge to kill her, I want her to be with me but her scent is very very appealing. It's like its trying to tell me that her blood would be the sweetest drink I would ever have." I rambled on about her for a while until I noticed Esme smile.

I looked at her slightly confused of her positivley lit face. "Oh Edward, I never thought I'd see the day you found it. But I think you finally have. Edward I think you're in love." What did she just say?!

_Love? It's possible...I know I have never felt this before..I wanted to be with her...she was perfect._ I couldn't say anything. I just smiled back at Esme.

"Edward" Carlisle finally spoke." I think Bella is your singer."

Oh crap...

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning in a sort of daze. I dreamed of Edward. He told me his secret, his family's secret. I couldn't help but smile. Then I heard it. Thunder. _Great_...I thought..._another rainy day in forks...and just my luck I have to walk to school in it_. Ugh life wasn't fair. I went over to the window to see how bad it was. But for the first time it actually looked beautiful. The sky was still dark...considering it was six o'clock... I had to wake up early to get ready for school, but the lightning made the sky have an amazing purple hue. I stood there in awe until the thunder hit so hard my window shook. It startled me so I walked away and headed towards the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in. The hot water worked wonders. It washed away all my stress. I reached for my shampoo and began to wash my hair. I still had subs on my hands when I reached for the conditioner. I grabbed it only for it to slip out of my hand seconds later. "Owwww!!" I instinctively picked up my foot. Big mistake number two. Since I have the worst balance ever I slipped. At least I wasn't knocked unconscious. But I was sore. I stood back up...carefully...very carefully and began to condition my hair. Finally this deadly shower was over. It was a shame it turned out so badly because I was really enjoying the relaxing feeling..._why do I have to be such a klutz...why why why!!_ I wrapped my towel around me and went into my bedroom to get dressed. Since I was going to be walking around in the rain I got out my pair of dark washed jeans and a snug dark blue crew neck tee shirt. This way if I did get splashed I wouldn't look like I wet myself or something. I got dressed and grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. Charlie of course was gone already. He worked from 5am -5pm. Which I really didn't mind. He was out of the house by the time I woke up and I had some alone time after school before he got home. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie its just that well it's kind of awkward...im still getting used to him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart from the box and headed towards the door. I grabbed an umbrella and walked out the door.

What the heck...was that car there before? Oh it's Edward. I couldn't help but smile. Oh yea I forgot. He said he'd give me a ride. Then the door opened... he had put his hoodie up and ran over to me. He got under my umbrella and was incredibly close. I caught the smell of his breath and I knew my eyes had glazed over. _Mmm why does he have to smell so good..._"Y-yea im sorry I completely forgot that you said you'd give me a ride."

We walked towards his car and he opened the door for me to get in. He shut the door with a chuckle and ran to his side to get in. He smiled at me.

"Bella you look cold."

"Oh i-it's just the rain. I forgot to grab my own coat." I was actually very cold. Then I saw Edward start to slip off his hoodie. I couldn't help but watch. The motion pulled up his shirt and exposed his gorgeous abs. _What I wouldn't to do be with him...snap out of it Bella!! "_Here, you can have my hoodie. Ha I only have about fifty of them thanks to Alice." I smiled and took the hoodie and pulled it over my shivering body. Man it smelled just like him. I couldn't help but go into a little daze. Then I heard a click he turned on his cd player. Then I heard it. Claire de lune. I don't care what anyone says this boy I swear this boy is my soul-mate or something!!

"You like this song?" I heard him ask and I snapped out of my trance.

"Yea I love this song...actually I love anything by Debussy. Im shocked that you do too. All my friends back home thought I was weird for like this kind of music." I closed my eyes and smiled as I heard Edward say "You amaze me Bella." and we sped off towards the school.

The car stopped just as Reverie came on. Another one of my Debussy favorites. I stayed in my seat and stayed still. Making Edward aware that I wanted to listen before I got out. I didn't listen to the entire thing because I started to feel weird with people peering in to the car as they passed by on their way to the school and out of the rainy parking lot.

We got out and huddled under my umbrella and walked into the school. I could feel people watching as Edward and I walked towards Biology. We were talking about random things like favorite movies and other things like that when I heard a few girls whisper.

"omgsh look she's wearing his hoodie!!"

"I wonder if they are dating"

"No way is Edward interested in that."

"Man! I wanted to be Edwards!!"

"This so isn't fair she's new and he already is with her!"

I rolled my eyes some girls here where just way too shallow for their own good.

**Edward POV**

I could hear everything those girls were saying and I had a feeling Bella had to. She looked slightly uncomfortable. But she did look stunning today. Those dark wash jeans fit her perfectly. And only I had seen her smug shirt before she put my hoodie on. She looked amazing in blue. My white hoodie fit her loosely but she still looked amazing. And I wasn't the only one to notice. I saw the guys eyeing her and heard their thoughts. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and say she's mine but I couldn't we were just friends for now. But then I heard the most perverted vile thoughts as Mike Newton approached Bella. I took a rather protective stance next to her as she stopped to talk to him. He looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. It was disgusting.

Then the vile boy spoke. "Hey Bella, man you look great. How about you come over later to night and I could maybe show you around town if you know what I mean." Bella flushed crimson and backed into me. My eyes turned black. And I knew Bella noticed. I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze before letting go and advancing on Newton.

"Don't you ever dare speak to her in that manner again Newton! She is a lady and you will respect her or I will do something about it." He looked around me a flushed pale.

In my rage I hadn't notice that Emmett and Jasper where at my side with the same angry look on their face. I nodded a thank you in their direction and they walked away. I didn't look back towards that vile boy, because I wanted so badly to just punch Newton's face in, but I restrained my self. I went back to Bella and smiled at her. She surprised me and let out a laugh.

"Ha ha thank you Edward He's been looking at me like I was a piece of meat since I got here." _so im not the only one that noticed that look..._ "I think he was about to pee his pants..." she let out another laugh. "Thank you for standing up for me" She hugged me. _What do I do? Do I hug her back? What if I hurt her. _I gently hugged her back. She felt so tiny in my arms, but at the same time she felt perfect. She fit perfectly in my arms. I closed my eyes and rested the side of my face on the top of her head.

I noticed the halls start to get empty and whispered to her "I think we should get going before we are late."

We walked as quickly as we could without endangering Bella towards our class. We were no more than five steps away from the class when the bell rang. Ugh. I hope Ms. Owens will let us in.

"Your late Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." She said Bella's name rather slowly...as if she didn't think she'd understand. But then I remember on the first day Bella was staring at me and she was in a sort of daze, as was I. But I did notice when Ms. Owens thought _"did she not hear me say to have a seat? Maybe she's one of those 'special kids' "_ I couldn't help but laugh. Ms. Owens thought Bella was slow or something. No wonder she was surprised when Bella spoke.

"Im so sorry Ms. Uh"

"Owen's" I was just going to suggest it to her but I decided I would get us out of the tardy..since it was after all my fault that I didn't want to let go of her. "Ms. Owens, im terribly sorry we are late it's just that some people decided to be extremely rude towards Bella and I had to tell them the proper way to treat a lady." I shot her the most dazzling smile I could and soon heard her thoughts. She hadn't heard a word I said which was good because I don't think it was that good of an excuse. But it worked she let us in and forgot about it.

On our way to our lab table I heard Newton planning to "accidently" smack Bella's butt. I saw him putting out his hand but since I was so close I just snatched his wrist twisting it a little. Newton let out a small cry and Bella turned around. Ms. Owens was writing on the board so I had time to teach him another lesson. "Rule number one Newton, make any other inappropriate grab at Bella and I'll snap your wrist off. Got it?" He nodded his head and I harshly pushed his wrist away from me." I usually wouldn't react this way but I was really getting tired of this scum bag. Bella just shot me a smile, grabbed my hand and walked us back to our lab table.

**So here's chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it. I really hate Newton. Almost as much as Edward but im not quiet there yet.** **So let me know what you think. Please just hit that periwinkle button on the bottom left and review )**

**I would really appreciate it!**

**Ha ha and also remember what I said in the last chapter. YOU GUYS, MY AMAZING READERS are the ones that decide if you want lemons or not...if you don't know what I mean by lemons just ask. This is going to be a long story im going to tell you that right now.**

**For now it really close to the original but it will change later in the story**

**Will Edward change Bella soon?**

**Who knows you'll just have to keep reading to find out now wont you? **

**:D**

**I hope your enjoying the story**

**Bella **


	6. Gym time!

**DISCLAIMER: Me: I can't say it  
****Edward: Say it  
****Me: No!  
****Edward: Say it, or pay the price...  
****Me: Fine...uggh I don't own twilight...or any of these characters...not even amazing Edward  
****Edward: That wasn't so hard now was it?  
****Me: I guess not, but in this story you're my personal Edward...Your under my command!  
****So get back into the story!!**

**In the letter _bold italic_ is Edward and regular **_Italic_** is Bella**

**Mkay? Kay!**

**Ha ha enough games! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward saved me from that nasty Mike Newton. I was really starting to hate that guy. I looked over and saw Edward. The sun had decided to peek through the clouds of the now receding rain and Edward looked like a thousand diamonds faintly sparkling. I assumed it had something to do with the vampire thing, but considering that I knew he didn't want every one in the class to find out I asked him to switch seats with me. He gave me a puzzled look. "Edward your sparkling." at that he gracefully got up and took my seat which had no sunshine attacking the area. Then I smelled his scent as I felt his breathe on my neck as he whispered "Thank you." My own breath caught and I swallowed hard. "No problem...I owe you," was all that I managed to get out. I looked at the board at what Ms Owens was writing and began to take notes. I smiled every time I looked to my right. Edward would look up and wink and I felt like a giggly little twelve year old. Then a folded piece of paper hit my right hand.

I made sure Ms. Owens wasn't looking and I opened it.

Oh my this boy hand an incredible script that would put my scrawny writing to shame in an instant.

_**Hey would you by chance want to come by my place? I would love to introduce you to the entire family properly.**_

_Yes. I mean sure. I'd love to! But I have to be home before Charlie gets home. And I need thirty minutes to prepare his food._ _So make sure I'm home by 4:30?_

_**Okay great. I can get you home by 4:30 and if you want a little earlier. Carlisle and Esme will be so pleased to finally met you. The bells going to ring soon. Sit with us at lunch again okay? I promise not to knock you out this time.**_

_Okay. See you then. _

I handed the note back to him but he had already read what I wrote and said keep it. He flashed me that amazing crooked smile of his and walked to his next class. _Ugh great now I have a class with that Jessica girl_. I really didn't like her much but she was pretty nice to me so I guess I should be nice too. I walked to my Economics class and took the same seat I did yesterday. To my surprise Jessica wasn't there yet. Then she walked in and right behind her was Newton. He had this class? I guess I was to busy thinking about Edward to notice him yesterday. Ugh great though..._now I have a class where im alone with this creep_. I put my head down on my table and thought about banging it on the table, but instead I just thought _why? _to myself. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella" Ugh it was just Jessica. "Do you mind if I sit up front with Mike?"

_Why would she want to sit with him?_

"Huh?! Oh yea sure okay" I didn't even look back up at her. Even if it was her sitting with him I was sure he would glance back or say some crude comment. "Ugh I miss Edward!" I said it so soft I barely heard it.

"What about me?" I looked up and saw him smiling that favorite smile of mine. "OH EDWARD!!" I jumped up out of my seat and threw my arms around him, amazingly I didn't manage to hurt myself or anyone else around my perimeter. I hugged him as tightly as I could. _Why did I miss him so much?_ It felt so good when he wrapped his strong cold arms around me. It was as if everything in the world was right. I was so caught up that I didn't notice that the class was staring at me. I blushed and hid my face in Edwards neck.

"How did you know?" I whispered. He sat down and I did the same. "Alice told me you would need me in here so I talked to the ladies up front and they changed up my schedule. The only class I can't be with you in is gym. We sparkle too much in the sun so I don't take that class."

"Sun? Here in forks? That rarely happens." I laughed at the thought of sun. But then I thought about the sun in class earlier, how it made Edward look even more god like._ Ha if that's even possible._"Isn't there a way you could get me out of gym too? Im really at a health hazard in that class."

He laughed before he answered me. "There's nothing I can do about that, sorry Bella."

I pouted but I guess that was okay. He was after all my ride back home and I was going to spend time with him. But what if I had Newton in gym. Ugh I hope I didn't. But at least if I tripped and fell flat on my face I wouldn't have embarrassed myself in front of Edward. That's a plus.

"Bella? What are you thinking?" He laughed. "I'll still be around if you need me."

"You better, knowing me something will happen and I'll definitely need you." _Did I just tell him I'd need him? Oh gosh..._I felt my cheeks turn hot only to be soothed by a cold hand. _I could get used to this. _

"Bella , Edward pay attention!" I jumped up in my seat and let out a little scream. I wasn't prepared to be yelled at. Edward seem to stiffen and his eyes turned black.

Mr. Bad hair had an angry look on his face. His real name was Mr. Comber but his hair was so bad I couldn't help but give him a nickname. I smiled meekly at Edward and faced forward to "pay attention". He went on and on about how this effects that and blah blah blah. This class was so boring, that the only exciting thing that happened was Mike Newton tripping over nothing. At least it seemed like nothing. I just remember a cold breeze and then Newton hit the floor. I looked over at Edward who was smiling innocently, his hair was slightly more ruffled that usual. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a look as to say '_What?' _and I just grinned. The laughter in the class had died down and it was back to the boring lecture. Im sure I dozed of because I jumped when I heard it...

**Ding Ding**

Finally this boring class is over.

The rest of the day went by fairly fast. Lunch was amazing. I really like sitting with Edward and his family. Emmett was joking about Edward knocking me out, Alice was talking about shopping. Jasper just held on to Alice and Rosalie just glared at me. I avoided looking over towards her at all.

Out of no where Jasper started speaking. "I think Carlisle and Esme will really like you. They are just so anxious to met you. But it looks like I won't be the only lonely one while Alice goes shopping this weekend, I think Eddie poo here is gonna finally see what it feels like." Jasper grinned towards Edward. Edward emitted a low growl but smiled back.

"So why don't you guys ever eat?" I asked honestly confused. They always had trays full to the brim with food but never ate. Why waste money like that? The whole table erupted in laughter. Even Rosalie let out something that looked like a smile before calling me an idiot.Edward finally spoke. "Bella we can't eat regular _human_ food. If we could why would we be called vampires, and why would we hunt animals? Food doesn't even smell appealing anymore. Sometimes we have to eat something so that no one suspects anything but we toss it right back up whenever we get the chance."

"Oh I knew that...I was just asking..." I tried to hold back my laughter but I couldn't. I laughed at my own silly question. Through out the rest of the lunch period we just talked about random things and laughed when Emmett admitted to loving chick flicks.

"It's how I learn to do things right with Rose! I just wish I was like Edward though... then I could be just like the guy in 'What women want'. I'd have every girl so simple, uh not that I want anyone but Rose..." Finally Rosalie's evil glare wasn't focused on me. I felt sorry for Emmett but I was really relived not to have to avoid looking to my right. Finally the bell rang and everyone left. Edward walked with me towards gym and I still heard girls talking about us. We weren't even together...yet...as Edward would say. We walked at a normal pace but we approached the gym way to fast, at least that's what it seemed like to me. I'm not even going to lie, I was nervous. I heard Edward chuckle next to me and knew he saw how nervous I was.

"Bella I promise...I'll be around if you need me." He held up his pinky. _Awww_. Yes I am aware that a pinky promise is so elementary but was usually when _most_people were still innocent. So I stuck out my pinky and wrapped around his. I couldn't help but smile.

"Gym should be interesting today." Edward grinned, but I instantly got the deer in the head lights look. He laughed his angelic laugh, "Don't worry, really its better than you think. Unless your completely ungraceful." He gave me a hug and walked away. _What's he talking about?_

I walked towards the ladies gym and headed towards the dressing rooms. _Oh damn it, I forgot to bring clothes!!_ Ugh I wonder if the coach would make me run for not dressing out. I went to look for my locker number on the list and walked towards the bench in front of my locker. I sat down and just stared at it. It looked like it had clothes in it already, lots of clothes to be exact. I opened the locker and a note slipped out. "_Bella I saw that you'd need these._ _They are labeled and don't fuss just put them on, okay? -Alice."_

What ever would I do with out that pixie girl? I looked for today's gym outfit and laughed. It was tight black work out pants and a fitting dark blue work out tank top. I rolled my eyes and just changed. No fussing, no nothing. I looked in the graffitied full length mirror. I didn't look to bad. I had to admit is fit to my body quite nicely. Now I really hope Newton isn't around. I took a deep breath and walked out to the big gym. I guess that's were everyone warms up cause everyone that had gym that period was in there chatting idly waiting for the coaches. I was followed by multiple sets of eyes. Both guys and girls. I don't like being watched I got really nervous.

Finally I heard a whistle blow and saw four coaches making their way towards us. The guys followed the two male coaches to the other side of the gym and they started stretching while our coaches introduced me and filled us all in.

"Today we are doing a dance session. You can dance however you want just be appropriate okay? You can shake what your 'momma gave ya' but if you excite one of those boys over there your on your own. I'm not in the mood to fend off excited teenage boys. Oh before I forget first we will play a few songs and just try to dance along with the music. I don't care how you do it as long as it goes with the music. The songs will get you nice and loosened up. Got it?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Now follow Coach Williams and stretch." Coach Hale, at least I think that was here name, turned and walked away.

I found a spot where I didn't feel everyone was watching me and began to stretch. Dance huh? For a klutz I dance pretty well. I don't know how. It makes no sense to me but I was a very good dancer. This really would be interesting.

_**Edward POV**_

"_Man Bella looks so freaking hot...I just wanna...damn..."_

"_I heard Coach Hale say dance, I wonder if Bella would let me join her...do us guys even get to dance with them to? Or is it solo dancing?"_

"_Oh damn...she's flexible...I wouldn't mind bending that over and working it" _Newton!! I was going to kill him. All the other guys thoughts were perverted to but his just made me crush the bench table. _I hope no one saw that..._

"_She looks so good. Too bad it seems like her and Edward are fond of each other...Lucky guy..."_

_She's fond of me? _My brothers and sisters keep telling me this but I keep thinking its too good to be true. Alice had told me I was blinder than Ray Charles. Anyways I was starting to get really tired of hearing all these thoughts and I decide to go and see exactly what it was that was making all of the commotion. I mean seriously I even heard some girls thinking about Bella. I had to go see. They were in the gym and it was cloudy so I was sure nothing would happen. I walked in to the gym silently and sat in the bleachers without being noticed. _OH._ Now I see...Bella was wearing a phenomenal pair of pants that were really tight from her hips down to her thighs and an amazing dark blue shirt that also fit her snugly. _Be a gentlemen Edward._I took a lot for me not to think like those boys. She did after all look amazing. Every once in a while she would flip her hair and her amazingly sweet scent would attack my acute vampire senses. The I heard a somewhat familiar song. The boys across the gym looked up from their own stretches and took a "water break" to watch the girls. The song was Sway by Michael Buble. I guess it was a proper warm up song. It was after all a slow-ish swaying song. She started swaying her hips and began moving her feet across the gym. She seemed rather confident, but I was nervous she might trip. I had an urge to join her.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

I couldn't help my self any longer. I walked down the bleachers and joined her rather graceful dance. She looked up at my touch. I locked my eyes on to her and we danced around.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

I literally was going weak. The swaying of her body kept sending her beautiful scent towards me. I knew my eyes had glazed over, I was intoxicated. But I didn't care I liked it.On that last line I spun her out. And she stayed in her pose until the next words.

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
__Hold me close make me sway  
__Like an ocean hugs the shore  
__Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

I spun her out one last time. For a warm up we were both breathing pretty hard. I knew that usually the girls just stretched to the music and shook out their legs and hips but this had gone into a full out dance. And Bella was an amazing dancer. I mentioned that before right? Cause she's an amazing dancer. It even shocks me that my- I mean that klutzy Bella could dance so well.

_**Random Gym Students POVS**_

"Woah"

"Yea"

"Wow"

"That was amazing!"

"It's not fair! She trips all the time! How can she dance like that?!"

"OMG Marisa did you see Edward? He was amazing! Bella too. I didn't know two people could move like that"

_**Edwards POV...again :D**_

I heard really loud clapping and booming yelps and Woo hoo's coming from the bleachers. I finally turned my head away from Bella and looked around...everyone had their mouths open and in the bleachers right were I was sitting about two and a half minutes ago, sat my family. Yes even Rosalie. She even had a mix look of shock and awe. I didn't even both reading their minds it was obvious what everyone in the gym was thinking. Bella had also taken a look around and her face was once again crimson. But finally her beautiful brown eyes met mine. "Thank you for that." We both said together. At that Bella started to giggle and I just hugged her.

"_I couldn't miss this. I saw it and thought it was too cute so I brought an audience...It's more amazing seeing it in person" Alice had seen this?_ Well of course she had why else would she have showed up here.

I leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear "That was amazing..." Amazing. That word was insufficient but for now my head is so dazed that it's all I can think about. "But my dear Bella I think you need to get back to your gym class."

"Stay close? Please?" She begged in a meek voice. How could I say no? Ha! I wouldn't even say no. "Okay I'll be here in the stands talking with these guys" I motioned my thumb back towards my family, who I heard still talking about our little show. As I walked back towards them I noticed Alice start to sing in her mind "_it ain't no lie baby bye bye bye" _Is she hiding something from me? Why was she singing those...ugh I forgot their name but I know they were a popular boy band in the 90's...Back street boys? N'SYNC? It's one of those. Anyway that's not of importance, what is she hiding?

**A/N#2 : So here's this chapter. Please review it is always greatly appreciated. :D**

**Anyways I have about 7 chapters ready to post but im only posting one a day, **

**and once im out of those chapters,**

**if I keep writing this story depends solely on the feed back. **

**I mean it's what lets me know if you like the story or not. **

**And FYI bella will be changed either in one of the seven chapters I already have or a**

**chapter or two after...Who knows?**

**Well I do but you can't find out until I post those chapters and keep writing. :D**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.s. Review please? Does the puppy dog pout**

**Thanks! **

**-Bella**


	7. A blacked out Vampire?

**Oh come on guys!! Review for me please?**

**I even enabled anonymous reviews so you don't have to log in just tell me what you think!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter. Any guesses to what Alice is hiding?**

**:D well we are about to find out.**

**And sadly I do not own Twilight : / bummer**

**Off with your head!...**

**Wait wrong one...One with the story yo!**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I can't let Edward find out about this...at least not until later. Good thing the others didn't notice. Emmett would slip the beans for sure... I that both of them would appreciate it later. But when to let them in on it? Today when Bella comes over? Or later? Hmm this was something I'd have to think on. And I figure that sooner or later Edward will notice. I got to block him out. _But baby it ain't no lie baby bye bye bye._ I knew it worked because as Edward began to walk towards us he had a some what confused look on his face. Excellent. Mwuahahaha. Im sure I should do it later...when they have memories...OoO I can try to capture as many of their memories as possible...It will be their wedding present...Yay at least know I know...

But then I heard a worried voice...

"Alice? Are you okay? Uh do vampires ever black out? Or pass..."

"Bella stop im fine! I was just thinking of my favorite song from the nineties" I couldn't help but giggle at her worries...I mean after all im a vampire...what would happen to me? Unless of course your strong enough to tear me up and burn me...but I doubt it.

Edward tilted his head to the side a bit and remarked "And that ain't no lie huh?"

I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. Edward just gave me a not-so-friendly look. He'd appreciate it better though. I knew he would. Now I just need to figure out how to make it perfect...

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

That pixie sister of mine is going to drive me insane! I should have never let anyone know I could read minds. Then no one would block me out. But Aro would have probably said something.But anyways, where did she learn to move like that? Man why can't I stop thinking about it? Ugh

"As nice as that dance was, do you mind releasing her so she can get back to her class?!" Coach Hale. The bitter woman who's in love with the head football coach. This woman was pretty scorned.  
I actually felt sorry for her, she had no clue, Coach Wilson actually had feelings for her as well.  
Both had been hurt before which made them both huge cowards when it came to telling each other.  
Coach Wilson was close to telling her once. But I heard that voice in the back of his head to tell him to run.  
And you know what? He did, he ran around the track for two hours.

But enough of that Bella had to leave me again.  
Even covered in slight sweat she still smelled really good.  
I bent down to give her a quick hug.  
And then the smell hit me stronger than ever. My eyes glazed completely, and not in a good way.  
And then I saw it. I saw myself leaning over Bella's semi-limp body, teeth bared and leaning in towards her neck.  
My dead heart ached. I wanted her blood, I could take a little while I inject my venom and then she would be mine forever, or I could just completely drain her and have her amazing blood inside of me. _Yes do it...She's just another human...nothing special... NO! Damn it! She makes me feel alive again. She makes me feel like im NOT a soul-less monster. I could do it. But only if she wanted me to. Yes it will be up to her. _

"Edward? I saw. I know you saw. Your not...what? Are you? Is...wha...she? Does...can?" Poor Alice. She felt just like I do. Completely confused and dumbfounded_**. "**_Edward..." She was getting her speech back. "What are we going to do?"

All I could manage to say was "Im not sure. Well find out tonight at dinner."

Bella had already rejoined her class and was dancing her little heart away. She was so weak at times, but her dance was graceful, and the way she moved would make a grown man want her. She was amazing.

Could I take it all away from her? Her warmth, her trademark blush and clumsiness?

I really don't know that answer.  
I needed to get away right now.  
Go hunt before Bella's smell hit me again.  
Im not sure I can control myself.I gave once last glanced towards Bella and took off from the gym, towards the forest. I had to get away, for just a little while. But as I ran I once again felt the void I felt before. Bella had a stronger hold on me than I thought..._We will have to make that decision tonight. But for now I smell mountain lion. Yummm_

I finished my hunt and was thankful I was skilled enough to still have "table manners" whenever I ate. I made my way back to the house to make sure Esme and Carlisle would be okay with Bella coming over. I knew they we're dying to meet her ever since the 'singer' incident. I knew it was true though. Bella had to be my singer. In my ninety years of existence I never had anyone attract me the way Bella did.And it made sense. The reason I wanted her blood so badly, even though I had complete control over my _human_ blood lust.

As I neared our house I could hear someone else's thoughts. I knew it wasn't Carlisle or Esme but I was to far away to know who it was. I made sure I was presentable and kept on towards our doors. Finally when I was right outside I knew who the voices belonged to.

* * *

Tanya's clan.

UGH.

* * *

**DUNNN DUNNNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Ha ha did you think it was the Volturi? It almost was but I changed my mind! Ha ha**

**Sorry this is so short. But it's punishment my amount of reviews makes me wanna cry.**

**But then again I've been bad too, I was supposed to post wayyyyy earlier but I didn't and for that I apologize...Forgive me? But does anyone think they know what's gonna happen?**

**PM me I wanna know your thoughts :D**

**Reviews please?**

**And thank you :D**

**Again sorry for that ridiculous wait I put you through...I'll make it up**

**pinky promise (Holds up right pinky)**

**I have an idea Lets start a review crew? Yea? I got the Idea from Ashel-13. Have you read her stories? You should they are amazing and will make my puny story like pure rubbish.**

**But I still recommend you check it out she's awesome!!**

**-Bella**


	8. Game on Vamp Tramp!

_**Hey guys heres chapter 8!**_

_**Review please**_

_**Love ya lovlies!**_

_**-Bella**_

**_p.s my badddddddddddddd i repeated chapter _**

**_sorry heres the really thing!!_**

* * *

EPOV

"Edward!" I was assaulted by Tanya's tight grip.

I cursed myself for walking in. I should have turned and walked away. But I was sure they knew I was here. I couldn't be so rude as to just turn and leave...No matter how uncomfortable this vampire made me I would still have some manners.

I kept my arms at my side and muttered a simple "Hello Tanya" as I waited for her to peel herself away from me.

"What's the matter Eddie?" _Ugh I hate that name. _"Can't you hold me like you used to do so long ago?" But I never really held her. I never really did anything with her. She tried time and time again but I always refused her. The only time we even "kissed" was when she attacked me suddenly without thinking. But we have never EVER made love, yet here she was suggesting it? I was shocked she would say such things in front of my parents. Was this vampire crazy? Did she have no respect? No she didn't she didn't even have self respect. She was a tramp. A vampire tramp. She always flaunted herself at 'hot pieces of meat'. And if someone better came along she would shamelessly walk away from whoever she was with to go after the better piece. She was just that shallow. But for some reason she never left me alone. Ever. It's quite annoying. "Care to show me your room?"

"Uh no Tanya im sorry but I can't. I must talk privately with Carlisle and Esme about some plans we will be having tonight. Are you staying? I would love for you to meet the girl that I am absolutely in love with." I couldn't fight the grin that crept onto my face. Her jaw seemed to have hit the floor and the jealousy flared up in her almost instantly. She was beautiful, I would never deny it, but her attitude and lack of self-respect made her one of the ugliest creatures I had ever seen.

"Well actually Edward, Tanya and her family will be staying here for a few days. They felt the need to come visit us and Mi casa es su casa after all." Carlisle said. But his thoughts said something else. _"Truly im sorry Edward, but I couldn't refuse them and have them stay who knows where. Im really sorry about Tanya. This is very obviously unexpected or Alice would have warned us. Bare with it, Esme will be asking Tanya to help with little nothings to keep her away from you. Hopefully this will go smoothly and she and her sisters will be gone soon."_

I nodded my head to show I understood. And excused myself from Tanya. "Shall we go to the study to talk?" I asked. We couldn't get out of here fast enough.

"Yes son, go ahead we'll be right behind you." I proceeded to Carlisle's study and looked around. All his medical books where sorted properly. His painting of himself and Aro hung neatly to the left of his desk. The decor was classy and elegant. His room seemed worthy of Shakespeare. You could sense all of the knowledge contained in this room.

As soon as I took a seat Carlisle opened the door allowing Esme to proceed into the room first. He sat at his desk and Esme stood next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "What is it that you wanted to speak with us about Edward?"

"Bella is coming over here later today. Luckily she didn't notice that I almost bit her." Esme let out a small gasp."Or she'd probably run away from Forks forever...Im a monster..."

"It's just I wanted to have her. Not her blood but her. I had perfect self control over blood lust. We had danced and she danced rather gracefully. We fit perfectly with each other. And I don't understand. I haven't known her but two days. And the feeling over whelmed me. I let my guard down and then her scent hit me. I saw Alice's vision. I was going to bite her. I released her from the hug and left to go hunt Just in case."

"Was that actually when you where going to bite her? When you were hugging her? Was the vision the same as what was happening or does it happen later?" Carlisle wanted all the details and for good reason. He had so much logic. It was amazing.

"I think so...no wait she was limp. Her body...in the vision...she was limp...why?"

"Im not sure son but we will find out. She may have been hurt. We need to protect her from any possible danger. Im sure she's not in danger but just in case." Carlisle seemed to be lost in thought. Esme came around to me and kneeled beside me to wrap me in her hug. "Everything will be fine. We won't let anything hurt her."

I smiled up at her. This woman was amazing too. She was the most caring person I know but she did have her stern moments. "Thank you Esme. So do you think it will be fine when Bella comes over?"

"It should be, I see no problem with it. Tanya and her clan know our lifestyle. And they respect it. They even live it...well some what. Everything will be fine, we can't wait to meet her." He smiled at me.

I got up and looked back at my parents. I loved them so much. They care about my brothers and sisters and I so much we all felt grateful to have come together. I walked down the stairs and instantly regretted not running out.

"There you are Edward." She smiled that creepy smile she got whenever she was about to launch out at me. I ran. I didn't care if it was rude. Did she not understand I was in love with someone? Wait. Im in love. I love Isabella Marie Swan. That's when it clicked. That was why I felt empty without her. I don't know how it happened so soon, but it did. I loved her. And I had a feeling she could feel the same.

I ran fast than I ever have before

back to my angel,

my love,

my Bella.

_**Tanya POV**_

I was getting really impatient waiting for Edward to return downstairs. Why did they have to talk in private? And better yet in that room. The walls were so thick even a vampire with the most acute hearing can't hear a word they say...even if that vampire was standing at the door. It's not fair. I want to see my Edward. Psht he said he's in love.

Ha it's _not _possible. He's _MINE_ and no one will come between that..._**NO ONE! **_

Ugh whoever this person thing was. I had to see. I had to meet. I had to see if she was even worthy of _MY_ Edward.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted Edward was walking down the stairs. He was smiling and seemed to be thinking. I quickly got up and straightened myself out and walked towards him. I was getting ready to jump on him but I made sure not to think about it too much. "There you are Edward" I smiled and sprang towards him, only to fall flat on my face. Can vampires do that? Fall? I was sure we couldn't. But I just had. Where was Edward? Ugh. I'll get him later...one way or the other...I will get him.

I picked myself up off the floor and walked up the stairs towards Edwards bedroom. Im sure his little guest wouldn't like to see me waiting for Edward in his room. At least she wouldn't the way I'd be dressed. I went inside and peeked around his closet looking for something that would make me look good in his clothes. I was debating between one of his button up shirts or just my panties and one of his ties.

This might take a while..

_**Bella POV**_

That dance with Edward was amazing. I couldn't keep it off my mind the rest of the day. But once Coach Hale called me away from Edward I noticed a little tension in the air. His family seemed to be on edge and Edward left pretty quickly. I tried to brush it off but it stayed on my mind. _Maybe I'm not good enough for him...I'm sure there's a beautiful vampire at his house waiting for him...maybe that's why he ran off... "_Ugh!" I couldn't help but grumble. Why did I always think these things? _Because Edward is amazing in every way and your not good enough?_

Out of no where a beautiful pixie was at my side. "What's wrong Bella? Are you feeling okay? Cause Edward would kill me if you weren't." Her topaz eyes were full with genuine worry. I can't believe how much these people care about me. It was amazing. I was the newbie that just waltzed into Forks like a breeze in the spring. I have never felt close to anyone other than my family. I almost...ALMOST...teared up. I was very close but I didn't.. I simply replied with a broken "I'm okay". I nodded my head almost as if I was trying to convince myself. I could tell she didn't buy it.

"Bella tell me whats wrong?" She looked at me steadily, determined and slightly deadly. She wanted her answer and the little pixie would get it.

"Edward..." I was starting to choke up why had this magnificent creature affected me so? "He left me so quickly...He deserves better than me. I'm just a clumsy human. I'm sure at the moment he has a beautiful vampire at home waiting for him." Why was I reacting this way? _Hormones! UGH! _I know that Edward loves me but with him being surronded by so many beautiful people I couldn't help but doubt myself.

_**Alice Point of veiw**_

How does she know about Tanya? I myself had just barely seen her. And her plan.Oh maybe she's physic too. That would be kinda neat. I smiled to myself and couldn't help but laugh at Bella's change in facial expression.

"Alice! How could you laugh at this? Its not a laughing matter! He probably doesn't even want me!"

How ridiculous was that?

"Bella don't be silly! My brother loves you. You better know that." Should I tell her about the company? Maybe not..."I've seen his and your future. Trust me, I know these things. Hasn't Edward told you yet? No one ever bets against me."

Her chocolate brown, doe like eyes seemed to stop leaking out her tears. And a small smile crept across her face but hadn't reached her eyes yet. Then it hit me. Ha ha Again!! The perfect thing to cheer anyone up.

"Lets go shopping!!" I wanted to burst at my seams when I saw horror strike her face. "Oh Bella, you act like you don't secretly love shopping! Besides there's a reason behind my 'evil'." There really was a reason. If Tanya wanted to play these games which I know she will loose why not give Bella some confidence when Tanya fails? Two birds one stone. Tanya gets off my brother's "jock" as Emmett would say and build this girl some positive self esteem. Am I good or what? I could see Bella's curiosity as to what I meant. She was trying to figure out my meaning but I know she knew. At least deep down she does.

* * *

_**A/**_**N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. So I'm not sure if anyone has picked up on the hints yet. But there's a lot more to Bella. Tee hee. Review and let me know what you think it is. (and yes it's possibly more than one thing) Any ways hope you enjoyed the story. Oh and I don't work tonight so I might write another chapter tonight! If I do it'll be up before sunday (hopefully)**


End file.
